mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
MSPA Snapchat
On October 22nd 2016, Hussie posted a news update stating "Just going to leave this here for now, and assume that the kids these days will know what to do with it." He linked to a snapchat code that led to MS Paint Adventures' official Snapchat, mspaofficial. Beginning with snaps being posted the day before the credits, the snaps serve as an extracanonical extension of Homestuck. Friendsim and Homestuck Epilogues'' ''writer "V" has stated the snaps not included in the credits were "some non-canonical extra stuff to play with " "along the lines of paradox space ". A sequential mirror of the snaps is available here. 2016 October 24th These snaps follow after the events of Act 7, and comprise the first 11 snaps in the credits sequence, where the players set up the starting conditions for Earth C's new society. Snaps which only appeared in the credits video itself can be found here. MSPA Snapchat 1.png|12:59 John takes a selfie with a "greetings from EARTH C" filter. Roxy, Dirk are in the background, as well as Dave and Rose carrying Karkat and Kanaya, respectively. MSPA Snapchat 2.png|14:00 Jake and Jade wave at several Carapacians from above as they begin to dig foundations. MSPA Snapchat 3.png|14:52 Several carapacians build a house, possibly the town hall. MSPA Snapchat 4.png|16:02 Dave takes a selfie with his arm around WV, with Jade hugging PM behind them. MSPA Snapchat 5.png|17:00 John takes a selfie - behind him we see Roxy, Kanaya, and Rose walking towards the Trolls' meteor and a shitty Statue of Liberty. MSPA Snapchat 6.png|17:57 Jade, Jane, and Jake are flying towards the Trolls' meteor, specifically the tower of Calliope and Caliborn's room. MSPA Snapchat 7.png|19:06 Dave, Karkat, Roxy, Calliope, and Jake are walking towards the ladder hole on the tower, while Dirk and Rose fly down towards them. MSPA Snapchat 8.png|19:59 Another John selfie - Calliope and Jane are looking at Dave's hopscotch game from Vriskagram, while Terezi walks past it. MSPA Snapchat 9.png|21:00 Rose points out her lost shoe on the staircase where she first kissed Kanaya. Kanaya, Calliope, Jane, and Terezi are nearby. MSPA Snapchat 10.png|22:00 Terezi looks up at the goatlike creature in the meteor's vats, where Gamzee once sat just before he killed Equius MSPA Snapchat 11.png|23:00 John gives a thumbs up in this selfie with Dave, Roxy, and Jake behind him. They are inside an Ectobiology Lab. October 31st (Halloween) These snaps display the players and various civilians engaging in Earth C Halloween traditions. MSPA Snapchat 12.png|12:00 A picture of hives, presumably in the Troll Kingdom, strung with lights and decorated with Jack-o'-lanterns. MSPA Snapchat 13.png|12:59 John takes a selfie, showing Jake's Na'vi (potentially Jake Sully) cosplay, the subject of everyone else's discomfort, as he opted to be mostly nude for the costume. John is dressed up as the candy corn vampire version of Problem Sleuth, Kanaya is dressed up as Rose's Mom, and Rose is dressed up as the Dolorosa. There is a Halloween sign in the background. MSPA Snapchat 14.png|13:59 Three Trick-or-Treaters are standing at the door in the Troll Kingdom. Respectively, a troll cosplaying with a skull candy bag, a human cosplaying the Condesce with a clam purse candy bag, and a carapacian cosplaying Bec Noir with a devilbeast pumpkin candy bag. MSPA Snapchat 15.png|14:59 Dave takes a selfie of himself dressed as Hella Jeff, Dirk dressed as Sweet Bro, and Karkat problematically portraying Geromy. They are all on a staircase, and a banner in the background appears to be "WARNE"ing them. MSPA Snapchat 16.png|15:59 In what appears to be the Consort Kingdom, we see Gcatavrosprite dressed as Jake Harley, Jasprosesprite^2 wearing a Jack-o'-lantern on her head, a Turtle consort dressed up as a Turtle consort, a Salamander consort with John's bedsheet (possibly dressed up as Casey), and a Crocodile consort dressed up as Dad. MSPA Snapchat 17.png|17:00 Calliope takes a selfie of her, Roxy, Jane, and Jade dressed up as Ghostbusters and chasing after the two Nannasprites in the Consort Kingdom. MSPA Snapchat 18.png|17:59 Gamzee sends a selfie to Jake of himself dressed as Caliborn, and Caliborn in the background dressed as Jake. MSPA Snapchat 19.png|18:59 We see the three finalists in a costume contest: In 3rd, a carapacian dressed up as John; In 2nd, a troll dressed up as Jade; In 1st, a Crocodile dressed up as dead doomed Felt suit Dave. MSPA Snapchat 20.png|19:59 Two carapacians sneak bites from a pile of pumpkins, which feature the symbols of Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Karkat, John, and a SBaHJ face with a set of stairs. John's pumpkin already has a bite out of it. MSPA Snapchat 21.png|20:59 A selfie sent from Terezi, while she asks " ". She's still out searching for Vriska near the black hole, and there appears to be a dead Aradia in the background. MSPA Snapchat 22.png|~22:00 John, Jade, Rose, and Dave pose as a team in their respective costumes. November 11th These snaps follow Jane, Roxy, and Calliope the day Jane receives a special promotion. MSPA Snapchat 23.png|14:00 Jane posts a picture of her new chief executive plaque, which she notes is " ". Her office appears to be in Troll Kingdom. MSPA Snapchat 24.png|15:05 Roxy rolls her eyes at Jane, expressing doubt that her humility is genuine. Calliope (who Roxy has labelled " ") is behind her, and they're both in formal wear. MSPA Snapchat 25.png|15:06 Calliope snaps Jane this time, congratulating her on the promotion. Her and Roxy appear to have gone out for dinner. MSPA Snapchat 26.png|16:01 Jane responds, blushing, wondering why she wasn't invited. MSPA Snapchat 27.png|17:02 Roxy replies, winking with a kissy face, that " " MSPA Snapchat 28.png|17:02 Calliope takes a picture of a troll waiter pulling up another chair, and she encourages Jane to join them. MSPA Snapchat 29.png|18:00 Jane, blushing and smile, walks down a hallway in her building, accepting since they insisted. MSPA Snapchat 30.png|18:00 Roxy takes a picture of Calliope eating meat, and asks if Jane wants them to order anything. MSPA Snapchat 31.png|19:08 Jane declines, explaining that she should get their before her snap does if she uses her transportalizer. However, the transportalizer display warns that a " " was detected. MSPA Snapchat 32.png|19:08 Roxy and Calliope respond back with visible alarm, " " MSPA Snapchat 33.png|20:01 Jane is now in some dimly lit location and visibly afraid. She responds with confusion, wondering " " and asking where she is. MSPA Snapchat 34.png|20:01 Calliope reassures Jane that this wasn't their doing or a prank. Roxy can be seen in the background angrily cutting two eyeholes out of her tie. MSPA Snapchat 35.png|21:00 Jane remarks that the tech was scrubbed clean, so this shouldn't have happened. She finds a torn red banner featuring propaganda against her, which calls her "THE BUCKTOOTH HORNLESS". MSPA Snapchat 36.png|22:01 Roxy has put on her new makeshift Rogue mask, and says she knows where Jane is and tells her to hide. November 18th An odd standalone snap, posted potentially as a teaser for the next week's snaps. MSPA Snapchat 37.png|17:18 ??? November 24th (Thanksgiving) This sequence shows what Jack Noir, Ms. Paint, and have been up to since the players left the session in Act 7. The captions, interestingly enough, seem to be Jack's comments, and not the senders' own words. MSPA Snapchat 38.png|14:00 Jack Noir sends a snap back to , disugstedly telling him to get back to work. Ms. Paint blushes in the background, presumably looking at the same snap. MSPA Snapchat 39.png|15:01 Jack tells everyone in to report in. Ms. Paint poses for a selfie in the background. MSPA Snapchat 40.png|16:00 reports in. He's helping , , and chop down LOFAF trees for construction on the new Felt Manor. MSPA Snapchat 41.png|17:00 reports in, but his powers significantly slowed down the image's ability to buffer. Behind him is , with (still unbuttoned) atop ' shoulder. MSPA Snapchat 42.png|18:00 reports in - behind him are , , and apparently placing some sort of bet on a few frogs wearing miniature versions of their outfits. MSPA Snapchat 43.png|19:10 reports in from the victory platform - is nearby, affixing a few rocket packs to his oven. is next to him, staring at the white universe entry door and the several future trails leading into it. December 2nd Set in the only free day between six of the eight kids' birthdays, this brief story shows the carapacians' plans to apparently celebrate those kids' birthdays by physically turning the moon into a crescent shape. MSPA Snapchat 44.png|19:37 For the first confidential meeting weeks ago, carapacians of both creeds gathered to plan their kingdom's part in the birthday celebration, or "CREATOR SIMULTANEITIVITY JUBILEE". MSPA Snapchat 45.png|19:38 This image shows many carapacian scientists hard at work on the surprise gift, which appears to be a giant laser. MSPA Snapchat 46.png|19:39 Blueprints show that the surprise appears to involve surrounding the moon with a "debris containment field", and then firing the laser at it, to "engage lunarscaping". MSPA Snapchat 47.png|19:40 In a move being described as "SOMNAFORMATION", the moon has a large chunk taken out of it, resulting in a crescent shape, ostensibly in an effort to please the creators. December 23rd (Christmas Eve Eve) This story ties together the three previous, seemingly unrelated arcs into a single culminating event. Confirmed later to be the last batch of the credits snaps. MSPA Snapchat 48.png|13:01 Jane is intrigued to find herself on the moon, and in the distance outside the window of her location, one can see Jack riding atop the jetpack-affixed oven. MSPA Snapchat 49.png|13:01 Jack, looking down at Earth C and its moon, decides this is a good place to "start carving out a nice fat piece of the action". He also tells to stop dancing inside the oven. Jane's location can be seen - it's a large red building surrounded by two large red rings painted on the moon, like a target. MSPA Snapchat 50.png|13:59 Roxy is flying towards the moon, well above the Earth now, holding Calliope's hand. She tells Jane that she can't explain everything right now. MSPA Snapchat 51.png|14:00 Jane brushes it off, noting that she can figure it out herself now - the plaque on the wall pretty clearly implies the "SOMNAFORMATION" plan. MSPA Snapchat 52.png|15:00 Something on Jack's jetpack oven transport device explodes. MSPA Snapchat 53.png|15:01 The craft is smoking, Jack starts to fall towards the target on the moon. He blames it on 's dancing. MSPA Snapchat 54.png|16:04 Jane takes a selfie, pointing at Jack in the background, assuring Roxy she can handle this herself, in light of all the other attempts on her life she's endured. MSPA Snapchat 55.png|16:04 Carapacians rejoice in the control room as the debris containment field is engaged. MSPA Snapchat 56.png|17:01 Calliope looks very concerned. She asks if Jane is alright, pointing out the " " around the moon and Jane's implications of " ". MSPA Snapchat 57.png|17:01 Jane seems unconcerned as she takes a selfie with , who have apparently offered to assist her. MSPA Snapchat 58.png|17:59 Jack is kneeling on the ground, bleeding from his arm stump, the bandage now being used as a leash. The Condesce's tiara is tied to his collar with the leash. He shows signs of being under mind control and is bleeding. MSPA Snapchat 59.png|17:59 looks very nervous. Jane says she's putting him in charge of her social media for now, and laments their lack of attention as gods of this universe. MSPA Snapchat 60.png|19:00 Still holding the leash in one hand, Jane orders the rest of back into the oven - and appear to be entering last. MSPA Snapchat 61.png|19:00 looks hesitant as Jane stops him from entering the oven. MSPA Snapchat 62.png|19:57 returns to his usual grumpy glare as he stares from outside of the closing oven door. Jane remarks " " Jane is presumably punched into next week with members excluding Cans, who will be killed. MSPA Snapchat 63.png|19:58 A Prospitian presses the " " button. MSPA Snapchat 64.png|19:58 Calliope and Roxy narrowly dodge the blast. A huge chunk is gone from the moon, and it is now permanently crescent shaped. A carapacian in the caption wishes "A CONVIVIAL CREATOR SIMULTINAETIVITY JUBILEE TO THEM, AND TO ALL!" December 25th (Christmas Day) This marks the first photograph sent by the team, and not a continuation of the comic via Snapchat. This is also the first snap featured between the hours of midnight and noon. MSPA Snapchat 65.png|00:28 A Christmas tree is shown, adorned with a Kringlefucker ornament in place of the more typical star. We are wished a "happey holdiday". 2017 August 29th A short clip of Andrew Hussie himself with the previously released Hiveswap trailer, along with its release date as the description. The last time the snapchat account has been used. Snapchat Hiveswap.png|??:?? Category:Homestuck Category:Dubiously canon